Secret Boyfriend
by rexlover180
Summary: People keep secrets because they're scared, embarassed even. Alfred has a secret. But his secret is getting fed up with being locked away for so long. USUK Highschool!AU


Alfred F. Jones was the sports star of Hetalia High School. He was the quarterback for their football team, he was the fastest in track, and, currently, he was their best player in basketball. He was able to keep stellar grades in every class because his twin brother was a secret genius. All of the cheerleaders would fawn every time Alfred passed by, but it always seemed like Alfred didn't even care to look their way. None of the cheerleaders knew what to do, some even tried to make him fall for them. But he was just uninterested.

Well, you see, Alfred had a secret. His name was Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred had figured out he was gay about a year ago and he had somehow accidentally confessed it to his lab partner in Chemistry, Arthur. After that, something sparked between them and it was only three months before Alfred had the courage to kiss him. Then they had their relationship together.

But, Alfred was too scared of anyone knowing that he's gay to tell anyone. Arthur, being understanding, let Alfred hide it. So they're relationship had been a secret for months. Alfred tried brining him on dates, but that wound up with them either hiding from kids from school or sitting all the way on the other side of the theater from each other. In their few special moments they shared, though, they knew why they fell in love with each other.

Alfred did want it to work, desperately, in fact. But he was such a bad coward…

* * *

Alfred had just slammed the winning dunk and allowed his team to cheer for him for about a minute before Alfred ran out the gym in search of his little secret. They had a usual meeting place after Alfred's games, the tennis courts. And, sure enough, Alfred could see Arthur standing, staring at the moon.

Sneakily, Alfred came up from behind and hugged him. "Hi!" Alfred said happily as Arthur jumped.

"Jesus Christ, Alfred!" Arthur yelled at him. "Why did you have to sneak up on me?"

"Because it was perfect," Alfred smiled, still hugging Arthur. He rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"You smell like sweat," Arthur grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry I just won us another game," Alfred smirked.

"Sure," Arthur rolled his eyes and finally turned around to see his secret boyfriend.

"Hey, you can't deny you actually come to the games now," Alfred winked. "I've seen you up in those stands."

"Perhaps I've started coming," Arthur couldn't help but smile at the way Alfred was acting.

"So, whattya say? Wanna come with me to dinner?" Alfred stroked Arthur's hair.

"Don't you have some team dinner you have to attend?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"They can deal without me for one day," Alfred grinned.

"There he is!" a new voice yelled behind them and Alfred quickly dropped his hand and turned around. Arthur just sighed, this was nothing he wasn't used to…

"Hey, guys," Alfred said cheerfully to the three teammates coming up to him. "What's up?"

"What's up?" the first teammate, Gilbert glared at him when they all finally came up to them. "You totally ditched us right after you scored that awesome dunk!"

"Oh, right," Alfred laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Arthur?" Francis tilted his head slightly to the side at sight of Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I saw him in the stands, too," Antonio muttered, staring into space.

"Is it so weird that I just got some school spirit?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"For you, yes," Gilbert laughed.

"Relax, I came to help Alfred with his homework," Arthur rolled his eyes. He reached for his back pocket, where he had put a folded up copy of the lab they had just done. He pulled it out and handed it to Alfred, not looking him in the eyes. "Here you go, hot shot." And then he started walking away.

"Um, thanks, Artie!" Alfred called back to him. "Owe ya one!"

"I'll add it to the list," Arthur sighed and walked into the now dark street. He stuff his hands in his front pockets and kicked at a rock. He tried to tell himself that he was used to this, being interrupted every single time he and Alfred tried to get some alone time. He was trying to get used to it. But it still hurt.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a text message and Arthur pulled it out to check it. It was from Alfred.

_Rain check on that dinner? ;)_

Arthur rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. Alfred was so hopeless.

* * *

The next day, as usual, the two didn't see each other until lunch. As Arthur was walking through the mess of tables to get to the one he usually got to himself to read, he caught a glimpse of the table Alfred was sitting out. It was crowded with the usual cheerleaders and jocks. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred was trying to eat his lunch peacefully, cracking jokes with his friends, the trio from the night before, but the cheerleaders were practically pouring themselves on him. Then one sat on his lap.

"Um, hi," Alfred chuckled slightly, feeling kind of awkward. The cheerleader was wearing a very short skirt with a shirt that hardly hid her waist. She had on thick makeup and perfume, and her hair was down, hitting Alfred's face.

"Hey," the cheerleader smiled.

"Um…can I eat, please?" Alfred tried to find his food behind the girl.

"Aw, but aren't I so much more interesting?" she stroked his chin and Alfred leaned back slightly.

"I just wanna eat," Alfred insisted. "It's lunch."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you were gay," Gilbert laughed and so did the rest of the table. Alfred just laughed awkwardly with them.

The cheerleader on his lap pouted slightly and finally moved off, much to Alfred's relief.

"So, Alfie," a cheerleader on his other side popper her gum and Alfred slowly went to look at her. "We're all gonna watch a movie tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, but I got a shit ton of homework," Alfred muttered and pulled out his phone. "My parents will ground me if I get any more behind."

"And we don't want him kicked off the team," Antonio inputted and Alfred nearly sighed with relief from the help. He really wasn't behind on homework, but he was dying to see Arthur.

"Maybe next time, then?" a cheerleader said happily and started massaging his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Alfred muttered and tried eating another bite of his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Arthur just scoffed and kept walking. He knew Alfred was gay, no chance of him being bisexual, but just seeing all of those leeches around him made his skin crawl. He was a gentleman, though. Getting jealous was not what gentlemen did.

So he just sat down in his corner of the cafeteria and read his book.

He got a text from Alfred asking about a movie.

* * *

"Is this mixture right?" Alfred asked, holding up the test tube to the light.

"Almost," Arthur laughed. "You could use some more water, though."

They were in chemistry, the only time of the day when the two were allowed to be seen together.

"Sweet," Alfred laughed. "So, you never replied to my text."

"Oh, sorry," Arthur stared at him. "I just thought you didn't want any of those leeches to see you got a text from someone like me."

"Hey, I…" Alfred looked around the room to make sure no one was close and whispered, "I love you."

"I can feel it," Arthur chuckled.

"So, whaddya say?" Alfred asked. "My house at eight?"

"What will it be? Another horror movie at some ungodly hour?" Arthur smirked.

"Hey! Those movies are good!" Alfred smiled and Arthur laughed.

"Well, I have no complaints to you clinging to me for 2 and a half hours," Arthur laughed and started on some equations they were supposed to do.

"Hey, is Alfred Jones in this class?" Gilbert's voice rang from the front of the room and Alfred scooted a foot away from Arthur, who just sighed, staring down at the problems.

"Right over there," their teacher informed.

"Oi! Alfred!" Gilbert yelled over to them and Arthur could hear his heavy footsteps behind them. "Come out in the hall for a sec."

"Gilbert," Arthur sighed. "We're in the middle of an important assignment right now."

"Yeah, yeah, that can wait," Gilbert grabbed onto Alfred's arm and started leading him out the door. Arthur just stared at the problems, slightly disappointed at yet another interruption in their "relationship," if you could call it that.

"Gil, what is it?" Alfred whined and he didn't get his answer until they were out the door. Francis and Antonio were waiting out there. "What do you guys want?"

"You're getting pretty close to Arthur in there," Francis stated.

"We're lab partners," Alfred rolled his eyes. "We actually have to work together to get stuff done."

"I heard that he is gay," Antonio stated.

"What the hell does that matter?" Alfred groaned. "What is this, some kind of an intervention?"

"Just telling you to be careful," Gilbert shrugged. "We don't need a rumor going around that you're gay, especially at a time like this with the team."

"Especially with the way you act around all those gorgeous women around you," Francis sighed.

"Francis, those are sluts," Alfred stated. "If I was interested, I would be concerned."

"Well, it's even more concerning if you start getting into guys," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, can I go back to class now?" Alfred sighed. "I actually want to pass my class."

"Fine," Antonio stated and Alfred gratefully returned to the room and his position next to Arthur.

"So, what was that about?" Arthur asked, still staring at the unsolved problems.

"The guys are just being stupid," Alfred laughed and picked up two of the test tubes he had filled. "I mix A with B, right?"

"Um, yes," Arthur muttered and Alfred mixed the two chemicals.

* * *

"Kay," Alfred looked around the living room, making sure that everything looked okay for Arthur. He had made sure his parents would both be out on business and his brother was…somewhere. He couldn't see him, though, so that was good. He had popcorn out on the table and a good horror movie he got from Red Box. He even cleaned the whole house from head to toe. For some reason, he did this every time Arthur came over. He just felt like everything had to be perfect for him.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell, but quickly recovered and ran for the door. When he opened it up, Arthur was there, with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" Alfred asked as he let Arthur in.

"I need to talk to you about something," Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, whatever you need, I'm open," Alfred said and Arthur looked at him, biting his lip.

"I really want for this to work," Arthur sighed and Alfred got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But, if every single time someone comes close to us, you act like I don't exist, or don't matter, that's a problem."

"I-I can fix that," Alfred said hurriedly. "We can hang out more here and-"

"And you're too scared to acknowledge us," Arthur said slowly. "I do care for you, but I can't do this anymore."

"Arthur…" Alfred muttered as Arthur backed up to the door.

"I'm sorry I had to do this now," Arthur looked down. "But…it's been bothering me for a while and this is the only time I can actually see you."

Alfred didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything, he knew that. And so he had to watch Arthur leave through the front door. He stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do.

And then he ran for the couch in the living room and kicked it as hard as he could, even though he didn't have shoes on. He managed to jam his toes in as well as practically send the piece of furniture flying. It moved several feet across the floor as Alfred tried to hold onto his throbbing foot.

"Dammit," Alfred muttered, for a couple reasons. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." He felt himself starting to cry and launched himself at the couch again, this time to flop face-first on top of the cushions.

"Hey, Alfred, are you okay?" the quiet voice of his twin interrupted his random jumble of emotions.

"No," Alfred grumbled into the cushion. He glanced up at Mathew. "I didn't even know you were here…"

"You never do," Mathew sighed. "Was it Arthur?"

Alfred abruptly sat up. "You know?" he stared down his brother.

"I do live here, too," Mathew rolled his eyes. "I've seen the way you act around him and I heard him a little earlier. Did he…?" They both knew there wasn't a need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered and curled his knees into his chest and hugged them. "I feel like a girl, crying about a boyfriend…"

Mathew laughed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"He's right, I'm too scared," Alfred's voice wavered slightly. "What should I do?"

"I dunno," Mathew shrugged and sat on the back of the couch. Then he laughed slightly. "You could confess your love in front of everyone."

"Dude," Alfred suddenly brightened up. "That's perfect. When's prom?"

"Didn't you have a boyfriend a few minutes ago?" Mathew raised an eyebrow. "You should know when things like this are."

"Well, we weren't gonna go," Alfred frowned slightly. "I kinda ignored social things because I knew we wouldn't go…"

"Two weeks," Mathew smiled.

"Okay, and the next game is in three days…" Alfred did a mental calculation. "Fourteen days left, right?"

"Eleven, Alfred," Mathew laughed.

"Fine, whatever," Alfred rolled his eyes. "But, Arthur's not really one for big shows…"

"I think that might be what he's looking for right now," Mathew stated. "You said he thought you were scared. A perfect way to prove him wrong is to make sure everyone knows."

"So we're both just gonna come out of the closet?" Alfred bit his lip. What would the team think?

"You wouldn't be so intimidated if you weren't scared," Mathew grinned.

Alfred screwed up his face in concentration. "I'm not…scared…"

"You are such a scaredy cat," Mathew teased and stood up, going to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped at him and followed Mathew into the kitchen. "I am not scared!"

"Hey, if you're too terrified to love Arthur, then who am I to judge?" Mathew shrugged and opened the fridge.

"We don't have pancakes," Alfred stated and Mathew shut the fridge. "And I'm not terrified, it's just the whole school is there and-"

"And Alfred F. Jones apparently doesn't have feelings," Mathew grinned and looked through the panty.

"I do!" Alfred snapped. "I love-"

"But, you don't show any interest to the cheerleaders that fawn over you," Mathew stared at him.

"Because I'm freaking gay! You know that!" Alfred yelled at him.

"But, you obviously don't love Arthur," Mathew grinned.

"Yes, I do!" Alfred was close to strangling his brother. "I would do anything for him!"

"Even declare your love at the next game?" Mathew tilted his head to the side.

"Yes!" Alfred yelled.

"Good," Mathew nodded. "I'll be there at the next game, then." And then he just left the kitchen.

"Why are you so good at that?" Alfred groaned and followed him.

"I need to be good at something with you as my brother," Mathew laughed and sat down on the couch, even though it was quite a few feet off center. "Mind if I eat this popcorn?"

"Go ahead, I won't be eating any," Alfred plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Why were you going to watch a horror movie?" Mathew sighed.

"Because I like hugging Arthur…" Alfred muttered and Mathew just laughed.

* * *

Alfred was not on his game. He couldn't catch the ball, and on the rare occasion he did, he couldn't dribble without tripping over his own feet. His team was getting worried, so they put him on the bench. But Alfred just decided to pace, kicking the wall on occasion.

"What's up, man?" Gilbert asked, coming up to him. It was just the start of halftime.

"Uh…hard to explain," Alfred shrugged and twiddled his thumbs. He was starting to get really nervous.

"I swear you're acting like you're about to ask someone out," Gilbert laughed.

"I am," Alfred said quietly and stared at the ground.

Gilbert blinked a few times. "You finally found a girl good enough for you?" he laughed.

"You could say that," Alfred muttered. He had already talked with the cheerleaders. Their little show at halftime would wait until Alfred said what he wanted to say. And he was gonna have to say it soon. "I'm asking them to prom right now."

"You sure she's here?" Gilbert scoffed.

"I'm positive," Alfred nodded and then he started walking down the gym, towards the bleachers. This was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the loud crowd in front of him. But they slowly quieted down when they saw just a single person standing in the court.

"So, I'm not a cheerleader," Alfred chuckled slightly and the rest of the crowd did so, too. "But I do have something important to say. We all know prom's coming up soon…" at that, nearly every girl in the crowd started smiling excitedly and Alfred laughed a little bit. "So…here goes…Arthur Kirkland, will you go to prom with me?"

Arthur Kirkland was actually in the crowd today, like any day. He was in the top right corner of the bleachers, and his heart nearly stopped when Alfred said what he did. He remembered telling Alfred that he was too scared, did he take that as a challenge?

The cheerleaders were all sitting speechless. They had all been sure that they were the one Alfred was going to ask. And now he was gay… One cheerleader, Elizaveta, was the first one to start clapping, for some reason she loved this. Slowly a few others were clapping, and then the whole crowd was in a sudden good mood and clapping. It was so cliché, neither Alfred nor Arthur expected this.

The people around Arthur looked back at him, and soon he was forced to stand and was being pushed down the bleachers until he was shoved out onto the court. He was barely able to catch himself on his feet to make sure he didn't fall on his face.

Slowly, he looked over to Alfred who was just standing there, sheepishly smiling at him.

"Whaddya say?" Alfred laughed slightly.

Arthur tried saying something, but his throat closed down, making it impossible for him to speak. So, instead, he decided to cliché the moment further and ran towards Alfred, wrapping him in a tight hug. He really didn't want to break up with Alfred in the first place, so it was very nice to have him back so quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alfred smiled and had to yell through all the "aw"s going through the crowd. "So you forgive me?"

"Yes," Arthur mumbled into his chest. "You're sweaty."

"Well, that's because I'm playing," Alfred laughed as Arthur pulled away.

"Not very well," Arthur chuckled.

"I blame you," Alfred smiled and the cheerleaders stood up. "And we need to clear out so they can perform."

"Right," Arthur nodded and started walking away.

"One thing before you go," Alfred held onto his wrist and pulled Arthur into a short and sweet kiss.

"I have a feeling that was just for your team," Arthur grinned.

"Maybe," Alfred smiled and Arthur disappeared back into the crowd and Alfred started back towards his team. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were just staring at him. "Still think being gay is weird?" Alfred grinned and walked past them to the bench.

"That explains so much," Gilbert muttered.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before," Francis said under his breath.

"Has he been gay this whole time?" Antonio tilted his head to the side.

When Alfred finally played in the game again, they won.

* * *

Alfred sighed happily. It was lunch and he was outside, soaking up the sun on a bench. His boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, was lying, asleep, on the bench with his head on one of Alfred's legs. It was peaceful, and Alfred moved his hand to start lightly petting Arthur's hair.

"You know, I do not think I have ever seen Arthur this happy," Francis' voice broke into Alfred's peace and he saw the teammate walk in front of them.

"How long have you known him for?" Alfred asked and looked down at Arthur. He had a small smile tracing his face and Alfred continued to stroke his hair.

"Years, though he hates to admit it," Francis smirked.

"I hate to admit knowing you for just two years," Alfred laughed.

"So, have you two had sex yet?" Francis winked.

Alfred immediately turned a dark shade of red and his hand froze in place on Arthur's head. He struggled to find something to say, to really knowing what to do.

"Francis, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Oh, my, have you heard our entire conversation?" Francis gasped falsely.

"Sod off," Arthur muttered.

"Aw, porquoi?" Francis whined.

"I'm starting to not like your company that much, either," Alfred muttered, his face turning a slight pink now.

"And I miss our peaceful silence," Arthur muttered, his eyes still weren't open.

"Fine," Francis huffed, sniffling in fake hurt. "I'll go."

"Please do so soon," Arthur shook his head slightly. Francis huffed and walked away quickly.

"Gotta love Francis, right?" Alfred laughed.

"Could you go back to petting my hair?" Arthur hummed. "That felt rather nice…"

"Sure," Alfred complied happily and started stroking his hair delicately.

"You have another game today, right?" Arthur asked.

"Championship," Alfred nodded, though Arthur couldn't see it. "I'm nervous as Hell."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to cheer you on," Arthur smiled, starting to feel drowsy again with Alfred's hand stroking his head.

"I hope so," Alfred smiled. "Those cheerleaders don't do anything for me."

"I would hope not," Arthur laughed.

* * *

**Bleh, it's so cheesy and so clippy in some areas! But, whatever! I wrote this to celebrate two things! One, it's election day and I can't wait for it to be freaking over! Two, I just got a new addition to my family! A bouncing baby boy! Yay!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think(and I already know the fact that Francis would suck at basketball. I like to think he mainly stays on the bench).**

**And I don't own Hetalia. Never will.**


End file.
